Dipper and Wendys Night In
by Faller-of-Wendip
Summary: Dipper and Wendy have a night in while Stan and Mabel are away
1. Chapter 1

**Dipper and Wendy's Night In**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a Friday at the Mystery Shack. Wendy was at her desk in the gift shop, Soos was running his errands, Mabel and Dipper were helping clean up and Stan was in his office.

Suddenly the phone rang in Stan's office and Stan answered it

It was Manly Dan.

"How about you and Soos come round mine for a game of poker and some beers?"

"Yeah why not?" Stan agreed

"Great come round for half seven tonight!" Manly Dan instructed down the phone in his usual gruff voice.

Stan left his office and went downstairs to find Soos.

Soos was cleaning the floors of the gift shop with a broom while whistling a tune to himself. It wasn't long before Stan found Soos.

"Soos a word in my office please" Stan instructed.

Soos was worried "what have I done?" the chubby man-child thought to himself nervously. So he followed Stan to his office and shut the door.

"What's going on Mr Pines?" Soo nervously asked

"What are you doing tonight?" Stan asked

"Nothing planned" Soos responded

"Fancy coming to Manly Dan's house for some poker and beer?" Stan

Soos breathed a sigh of relief

"Yeah why not?" agreed Soos

So the two men went downstairs

Meanwhile downstairs, Grenda and Candy Chiu came to visit Mabel at the Mystery Shack. Candy was hosting a sleepover and invited Mabel.

Mabel was really excited about this so she ran upstairs to ask Stan if she could go

"Grunkle Stan may I sleep at Candy's house tonight?"

"Sure why not" Stan grunted

Mabel raced downstairs and happily told Grenda and Candy she could go.

The three girls cheered and Mabel went up to her and Dippers bedroom to pack her bag.

Once Mabel had finished she went downstairs back to the gift shop and bumped into Soos and Stan

"Grunkle Stan can you give us a lift to Candy's house" Mabel happily asked

Dipper was polishing the shelves in the gift shop when he overheard the conversation

"A night without Mabel….should be interesting" he thought to himself.

Just then Stan panicked….

"Who's going to look after Dipper!" he exclaimed

Wendy was just about to leave the Mystery Shack as she had finished her shift when she turned round and replied "I'll do it"

"Great…..be back for six o'clock tonight" Stan instructed.

Wendy quickly looked at the clock. It was four o clock.

"Sure thing Stan" Wendy chirped while leaving the Mystery Shack

"Mabel I will take you to Candy's house once I set off for the poker game with Soos"

Mabel and her two friends cheered.

Meanwhile Dipper was really happy not only was he getting a night away from Stan and Mabel…he was spending it with Wendy.

"Yes!" Dipper quietly cried to himself and jerked his left arm backwards quickly before getting back to polishing the shelves


	2. Chapter 2

**Dipper and Wendy's Night In**

 **Chapter 2**

Later that day Mabel was getting ready to sleep over at Candy's house while Stan was waiting for Wendy to arrive. "Hope she hurries up… Me and Soos have a game to get to" the old man thought to himself.

Dipper wanted to look clean for Wendy so he ran himself a bath. He turned on the hot water tap and put in some bubble-bath. While the bath was running he went into his and Mabel's bedroom to take his clothes off. Mabel was just about to head downstairs.

"Enjoy your sleepover" Dipper said to Mabel just as she was about to leave the room and he was about to take his clothes off. "Why thank you" Mabel replied with a smile and went downstairs

When Mabel had left the room, Dipper stripped naked and put on a blue robe to walk across the hallway in and went into the bathroom. Once he was in the bathroom he checked to see if the bath had the right amount of water, which it did. So he turned off the taps, took off his robe and got in the bath.

Just then Wendy arrived at the Mystery Shack with a red sports bag under her arms

"I'm here" Wendy greeted in a sing-song voice.

"Dippers upstairs in the bath" Stan explained briefly.

"There is food in the kitchen if you get hungry and make sure Dipper is okay" Stan added on

"Sure thing" Wendy replied.

"Mabel you ready to go!?" Stan called out to Mabel

"Ready when you are!" Mabel exclaimed happily with her backpack over her shoulder.

"Let's do this!" Soos called out cheerfully.

So then Soos, Stan and Mabel went into Stan's car and drove away.

Wendy went upstairs and dumped her sports bag in the spare room

Dipper was in the bath when he heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Who is it?" Dipper asked

"It's me Wendy" responded.

"I'm in the bath" Dipper called out.

Two minutes later Wendy knocked on the bathroom door.

"Can I ask you something?" Wendy asked Dipper.

"Yeah come in if you wish…" Dipper replied before pulling the shower curtain towards him.

Wendy then opened the door. She was wearing a pink robe.

"Can I join you?" Wendy asked

"Um…yeah sure" Dipper responded nervously.

Wendy then threw her robe on the floor and for at least seven seconds, Dipper saw Wendy naked.

Dippers heart skipped a beat. Dipper had never felt so nervous, yet excited about this. Wendy had some freckles on her body, nice pert breasts and her pubic hair was copper red and long.

Dippers body was covered in bubbles from the bubble bath.

Wendy then got into the bath with Dipper and sat behind him. Wendy then put her hands in the water, and started rubbing Dippers torso. Dipper was nervous yet aroused about this. The girl he had a huge crush on for ages, was actually feeling him up in the bath.

Wendy then whispered in Dippers ear "you can play with my boobs if you want"

Without hesitation, Dipper then turned round and started fondling Wendy's breasts.

And before they knew it Dipper and Wendy were making out in the bath.

Soon they both got out the bath. Dipper wrapped a blue towel around his waist while Wendy used two of Mabel's towels and wrapped one round her hair and one round her body and they both went into Dipper and Mabel's bedroom to dry off


	3. Chapter 3

**Dipper and Wendy's Night In**

 **Chapter 3**

Soon Dipper and Wendy made their way inside Dipper and Mabel's bedroom to dry off. Dipper sat on his bed and rubbed his towel on his body while Wendy sat on Mabel's bed and used Mabel's pink hair dryer on herself to dry her hair, while she used a yellow hairbrush she picked up from the bathroom to brush and straighten her hair.

It had only taken Dipper a few minutes to dry off, but it took Wendy half an hour to dry and straighten her long copper hair. Once Wendy had dried her hair, she stood up with her towels wrapped round her body still and asked Dipper. "Do these beds join together?"

"Erm…I think so?" Dipper responded sounding a bit curious. Before he could ask why, Wendy then pushed Mabel's bed next to Dippers bed on the left hand side like a double bed and lay next to Dipper and started cuddling up to him.

"I have always had feelings for you" Wendy whispered into Dippers ear. This made Dipper pleased with himself because he had always liked Wendy, but he was only 12. Was this a bit too much for him?

"Cuddle up to me please" Wendy then quietly said to Dipper. So without hesitation, Dipper then cuddled up to Wendy

Wendy then gentle grabbed Dippers left wrist and put it up her towel covering her breasts. This made Dipper nervous but aroused. 

"Wanna jiggle em?" Wendy asked "I will give you a reward" the teen girl cooed with a wink. So Dipper started fondling Wendy's breasts. "Want to get on top of me?" Wendy then asked Dipper. Wendy then rolled onto her back, undone her towel covering her chest, showing her breasts. Dipper then got on top of Wendy and started fondling her breasts.

"Dipper, you do it like a pro" Wendy moaned. "Dipper come here" Wendy then quietly whispered. Dipper then leaned towards Wendy's face. She then started stroking Dippers right cheek and before they knew it, they were making out on Mabel and Dippers beds.

About five minutes later, Wendy's stomach rumbled loudly and ruined the moment. Dipper felt the vibrations on his right hand as it was on Wendy's midsection. "Oh gee…Do you want to get something to eat cos I'm starving?" Wendy then nervously laughed while blushing. "Yeah let's see if Grunkle Stan has made us something in the fridge" Dipper then chuckled. So Dipper and Wendy then got dressed and went downstairs for something to eat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dipper and Wendy's Night In**

 **Chapter 4**

Dipper and Wendy went downstairs to the kitchen and looked for something to eat. Dipper opened the fridge door and found a micro meal for 2. The box containing the meal was made of cardboard with a see through top and the design was the Stars and Stripes on. Inside the box was Fries, some chicken strips covered in batter, buffalo wings in a barbecue sauce, two pots of coleslaw and next to it was a 2 litre bottle of cola which had a red wrapper around the middle with the words "Pops Finest Soda"

So Dipper took out the micro meal and read the instructions. He then pierced the see through bit and put the microwave on for ten minutes.

Wendy went into the living room to find what DVD'S to watch. There wasn't that much she found interesting on the shelf. She turned on the tv then picked up the remote that was on the coffee table and was about to find something on TV when saw on the side of the table was writing and the writing said, "Stan's DVDS, not for Mabel or Dipper to watch". " Hmmn interesting" Wendy muttered to herself sounding curious and looked around. She then noticed it needed a key to open it. "DAMNIT!" Wendy quietly grunted to herself and flung herself on the couch backwards. As soon as she hit the couch, a key jumped up from beneath the couch and into her lap. She looked around and put the key into the key hole and it opened. Inside the coffee table was porno magazines and DVD'S. Wendy picked up a magazine and on the front it had a cowgirl doing some sexy pose. "Oregon's Finest Gals" was written on the magazine. "Oookay then" Wendy quietly said to herself putting it back. When she put it back she saw a two small boxes. One of them was white and written on with black writing was "Toby's Viagra" and the other on was white with red writing saying "Blue Pill, Gives You the Sex You Deserve"

Wendy looked around and put an evil smirk on her face. She then picked up the boxes and put them in her trouser pockets and walked back into the kitchen where Dipper was.

"How long left until the food is cooked?" Wendy asked Dipper. The twelve-year-old looked at the timer on the microwave. There was five more minutes left on the timer. "Five more minutes" Dipper told Wendy and as soon as he told the copper haired teen girl the information, Wendy's stomach growled loudly for seven seconds. It sounded deep and low like a bear growling. Wendy then quickly put her hands on her midsection and blushed. "Hungry Wendy?" Dipper chuckled.

"Dipper why don't you find out what is on TV while I pour us our drinks?" Wendy then asked Dipper. The young boy then shrugged and walked into the living room. Wendy then got two glasses and poured her and Dippers drink in. Wendy then looked around to see if the coast was clear. When she knew Dipper had safely left the kitchen, she pulled out the small boxes from her pocket and opened them. One of them was a small white circle tablet and the other was a blue plastic tube shaped tablet. Wendy did one last check and put the small white one in Dippers drink which dissolved in his drink. She then pulled the blue plastic tablet apart and the powder fell into Dippers drink.

Just as soon as Wendy had spiked Dippers drink, she heard a loud PING! Wendy first had a mini heart attack but then she realized it was just the microwave. She then opened the microwave to let the food cool before bringing Dippers drink to him in the living room. "Hey I will bring the food cos its ready now" Wendy then happily said to Dipper. "Sounds cool" Dipper happily responded.

So Wendy went back into the kitchen and came back with the food and two white plates with cowboy patterns on with some cutlery and napkins.


End file.
